


Pay What's Due (Take 2)

by decadentbynature



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Gags, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, NonCon to DubCon to Consensual, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Blowjob, Self-fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Ventus has been bumming rides of Vanitas for weeks now, and has racked up a pretty significant gas debt. He tries to talk his way out of it but Vanitas demands immediate payment or Ventus will find himself kicked to the curb. Course, he's willing to compromise: if Ventus insists on not paying him in cold, hard cash then he can pay by sucking him offBut when Ventus makes the mistake of not shutting up when Vanitas tells him to, Vanitas decides that its time to make him pay for taking advantage of his kindness





	Pay What's Due (Take 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ShindoVanitas  
This is a alternate end for [Pay What's Due](http)  
Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Resting his temple against the cool pane of the window, purposefully watching the thick line of trees fly by as they sped down the abandoned country road leading to the office, Ventus huffed softly, stretched out his legs as best he could in Vanitas tiny ass Mini and said with an air of irritation, “I just don’t understand why you’re making this into such a big deal.”

“You said you were going to get your car fixed three weeks ago.” Vanitas replied tersely, not taking his eyes off the road. The hand gripping the gear shift was clenching onto the knob at the top so tightly that his knuckles were nearly white. Seeing how agitated he was only served to make Ventus even more pissy.

Blowing out a hard breath through his nose, Ventus dragged a hand through his thick hair. Okay, yes, he had made a promise a while ago that he’d get his stupid clunker of a car fixed after it decided to die on him, and yes, he hadn’t exactly done that, and it was still sitting in his driveway at home, waiting to be taken to the mechanic or whatever because he just hadn’t gotten around to taking it anywhere that could figure out what was wrong with it…also because repairs were expensive – considering how old his car was, it wasn’t too far fetched to assume that it’d probably be more cost effective to just get another car, rather than try to fix his current one.

All of that had lead him to ride with Vanitas to work every day. They were employed at the same business, worked in the same office so it just made sense that he’d ride with Vanitas. Still, he knew that wasn’t what Vanitas was pissed off about. No, Vanitas was pissed off because he hadn’t chipped in for gas since they started riding together. He got the feeling that he wouldn’t mind as much if Ventus was putting some kind of money into paying for gas but honestly, he saw no reason to do so. They were going the same place, his added weight didn’t have any kind of effect on gas mileage so why should he shell out his hard earned cash to pay for something Vanitas would be paying for even if he wasn’t there?

Not to mention, whatever gas he was made to pay for would take away from his funds to get his car fixed or to get a new one. Gas wasn’t cheap, Vanitas knew that so he really just didn’t understand why he’d insist on getting his car fixed so he wouldn’t have to drive him to work and to pay for gas all in one breath. It didn’t make any sense to him but it wasn’t like that mattered. Vanitas wouldn’t ever bother seeing his side of the issue. He’d just get all pissy about it, whine and moan about how he spent so much money on driving Ventus around, even though he literally only drove him to work and back, which was a trip he had to take regardless, and never take even a second to realize how counter-productive his demand was.

“Do you know how much money it’s gonna cost to get that clunker fixed?” Ventus finally responded.

“Don’t care.” Vanitas coldly replied, “You need to start paying for your share of the fucking gas.”

Scrubbing his face, Ventus sighed irritably, “All the money put towards gas in your car is taken away from fixing mine.”

“Bullshit.” Vanitas snapped. He roughly changed gears, causing the car to produce a grating noise of protest. The muscles in her jaw were tight, and his right eye was noticeably twitching. Both signs that he was on thin fucking ice. Right now, he should probably just admit defeat, praise Vanitas as always being right, apologize for daring to disagree with him and wholeheartedly promise to pay for the next tank. When it came to actually paying, he would just conveniently forget his wallet at home.

“I’m getting real sick and tired of you taking advantage of my kindness.” Vanitas said coolly, his tone immediately putting Ventus on edge. Fuck, he knew that tone. That tone always meant bad things, very bad things. That was the one he always used whenever he was either about to lose his temper or was going to do something that Ventus really wouldn’t like. He hoped it was the former – he could deal with Vanitas chewing him out for the rest of the trip to work but the latter, he might get kicked out of the car and made to walk, or worse.

Nervously licking his lips, frantically wondering if he had time to backpedal, Ventus opened his mouth to apologize when Vanitas shot him a hard, cold look that immediately silenced him. Shrinking back against the door, he laughed awkwardly, coughed and said, “Look, I promise-“

“Promises, promises, promises, and you don’t keep a single one.” Vanitas interrupted him, holding steady to that cool, icy tone, “I’m sick of that too. I’m so sick of all your fucking bullshit, Ventus. I offer you occasional rides to work out of the goodness of my heart, and on the assumption that you won’t be such an immense piece of shit, will actually work towards getting your car fixed so you can drive your damnself to work, and on the assumption that you’d be so selfless and gracious to offer to pitch in for gas every now and again, but you’ve done neither of that.”

“Instead, you’ve mooched and bummed and whined and bemoaned about how tough everything is, and how you need all the money possible to fix that piece of shit junker you have, while not doing a single goddamn thing to rectify any of those problems. Now, guess what? I’m sick of it. I’m really fucking sick of it, Ventus. So, here’s what we’re going to do.”

Latter, it was definitely going to be the latter. Some kind of crazy, of the wall, batshit crazy demand was coming his way. Ventus watched Vanitas with what was hopefully an even, unflinching gaze, waiting for him to continue. Flexing the fingers holding the wheel, Vanitas paused for effect, letting everything sink in then turned to flash a wide, predatory grin, making Ventus’s heart lurch. Not good, not good, very muchly not good.

“Do you want to know what we’re going to do?” Vanitas asked in a suddenly personable and cheery tone, giving Ventus’s whiplash from the sudden change.

“I don’t have much a choice, do I?” Ventus muttered darkly in response, the muscles in his lower back and thighs tense.

“I won’t make you pay me back for gas with money. Instead, you can pay me back by sucking me off. Right here, right.” Vanitas said, maintaining that near feral grin.

Ventus stared blankly at him for several long, extended moments, slowly digesting what he’d just been told to do. Suck…Vanitas off…in the car…perform oral sex on the man he’d been friends with for a ton of fucking years now, suck off his penis until, presumably, he came…that’s….that’s what he was being ordered to do. Not something normal like clean his apartment, wash his car every other day or even do some of his work for him…no, he wanted him to blow him. He didn’t even know how to react to that. His initial thoughts were that Vanitas was joking, had to be joking but one look into those cold golden eyes, and it was pretty damn obvious that he wasn’t.

When he was finally able to find his tongue, all he could think of to say was, “I’m straight.”

“And?”

“I’m straight.” Ventus said again, his voice strained and confused, “You know I’m straight so why would you ask for something like that.”

“Firstly, I’m not asking. I’m telling you that’s what you’re going to do if you actually want to make it to work today. Secondly, it’s just sucking my cock, it’s not like I’m going to throw you in the backseat and fuck your virgin ass.”

“What’s the big deal?” Ventus protested weakly, “We’re going to the same place, why-“

“Ventus.” Vanitas started, the smile still on his face but his voice reverting back to that ice cold, freezing tone, “Either wrap those lush lips around my cock or I will pull over and leave you on the side of the road. Your apartment is thirty minutes back the way we came, and work is still another twenty minutes away. Course, that’s both by car. You go on foot and you’re looking at hours walking, which means you might get to work just after lunch.”

He wanted to exclaim ‘You wouldn’t!’ but that would be a flat out, fat lie. That was something Vanitas was very capable of. In fact, Ventus wouldn’t hesitate to say that Vanitas would hesitate to do it. If he wanted something, he was going to get it, no matter what, even if it meant leaving him stranded on a country road while it was close to freezing outside of the warm contains of the car. Which meant, there really wasn’t a choice, was there? It was either spend a few others walking in either direction, it didn’t really matter which because he’d get in trouble for either being severely late to work or not showing up to work at all, and he was pretty damn sure the excuse that Vanitas had left him on the side of the road wouldn’t help him much.

There really was no choice. He was going to have to suck Vanitas off. Ventus tried to think of something, anything he could say to try to dissuade Vanitas from this disgusting request but he came up short. There was nothing to be said. He knew Vanitas well enough to know that once he made this kind of request, it was either do it or face the consequences. Neither option that was being given to him was good but he’d much rather be able to get to work on time with the taste of Vanitas’s cock still in his mouth than to be made to walk in icy, shivery weather.

Sighing heavily, he brushed a hand wearily through his hair, wondered for what felt like the millionth time why he hung around Vanitas, the demanding, touchy piece of shit that he was, and said, “Fine.”

“Fine what?”

Rolling his eyes with a quiet groan, Ventus said through clenched teeth, “Fine, I’ll suck your cock. Just, don’t throw me out of the car.”

The tiny lift of the corner of Vanitas’s mouth was nearly enough to make him retract his agreement, jump out of the car himself and take whatever happened with that scenario. That urge, however, passed quickly enough – giving into his demands was far better than being reprimanded, again, at work.

“Good boy.” Vanitas praised, inspiring a fresh wave of agitation to ripple through him, “But you aren’t getting off that easy. I’ve had to deal with your bullshit for far too long, and I’m going to punish you for every moment of it.”

“What-“ Ventus started to say, only to be cut off when Vanitas abruptly lashed out with the hand that had been on the gearshift, clamped it down onto the back of his head and yanked his head down directly into his crotch. One moment, he was staring incredulously at Vanitas; the next, his face was literally smooshed against his clothed cock. With a yelp, momentarily forgetting that he agreed to this, Ventus tried to wrench free, to pull back, his nose already full with Vanitas’s strong scent but the hand holding him down had the leverage. It was an awkward, incredibly uncomfortable position, and Vanitas wasn’t about to let him out of it.

“Alright, alright! Stop shoving me!” Ventus cried, still weakly pushing up against Vanitas hold, “I’m doing it, just give me some fucking space.”

Vanitas gave his head one more playful push then, gratefully, his hand withdrew, leaving Ventus to stare angrily at his crotch. What kind of sick bullshit, how did he even think up these kind of things? He couldn’t even begin to fathom how he got from ‘pay me gas money’ to ‘use your mouth to suck my cock’. What kind of utter nonsense was that? Well, it was nonsense he currently had to deal with and, knowing Vanitas, it wasn’t wise to keep him waiting. With a sharp huff, Ventus got himself situated into a steadier but not at all more comfortable position, slid one hand over to begin undoing Ventias pants, only for it to be slapped away.

“Don’t use your hands.” Vanitas snapped from above him.

Twisting around to look up at him, Ventus screwed his face up in confusion, “What? How do you expect me to suck your cock if I can’t get it out of your pants?”

“Use your teeth.”

“What?”

Vanitas huffed impatiently, reaching down to tap Ventus’s lips with the pad of his thumb, “Use your teeth to get my fly down.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Ventus muttered darkly but seeing no other option, and worried that Vanitas might throw him to the curb if he didn’t obey, he shuffled forward a little further then paused, glaring at Vanitas crotch, wondering how in the world he was supposed to do this. He made a couple false starts, arranging his head in various positions before, with another irritated, impatient huff from Vanitas, as well as a slight shove on the back of his head, finally just went for it. It took more than a couple tries to actually get the zipper between his tips but, somehow, he managed. Chomping down hard, not about to let that sucker get away from him, Ventus tugged it down, the fabric of Vanitas’s slacks rubbing against his face.

There, the very first part was done. Now, what the fuck was he supposed to do? It wasn’t like he could get Vanitas’s cock out of his underwear with his teeth. He’d probably get punched for even trying. Sucking in a deep breath, ignoring the heavy, startling pleasant masculine smell drifting up from Vanitas crotch, he decided to go with the obvious thing first: actually being able to get to the underwear. Pushing his face further into Vanitas’s crotch, he used his nose to push away the flaps of the slacks. Easy enough – least he now had access to his underwear. He could see the shape of Vanitas’s dick through the thin fabric. And what a total surprise, it was already immediately obvious that he was no small fry. Even flaccid, it was clear that it had some size too it.

Fantastic, just what he needed.

Still really not sure how to get Vanitas’s cock out with just his mouth – he assumed he’d be able to use his tongue as well, at least – Ventus swallowed hard, unable to believe he was actually doing this, heat beginning to pour into his face, spreading out down to his neck and shoulders. This was ridiculous, it was humiliating. He shouldn’t have to do this just to get a freaking ride.

“Hurry up.” Vanitas said shortly, giving his head another push.

Setting his mouth into a thin line, Ventus pushed all thoughts of what he was actually doing out of his mind, letting it go blank and pushed forward, sliding his tongue out of his mouth, pressing it firmly against the clothed mass of Vanitas’s cock. He had expected to be instantly disgusted, for the sensation of licking his cock, even over his underwear, would be just too much for him but surprisingly, maybe even a little alarmingly, he was fine. There wasn’t a bad taste or anything like that. Yeah, okay, he could do this. This wasn’t too bad, and he just wouldn’t think about what was inevitably coming next. Right now, he would just focus on this.

Dragging his tongue along the shape of Vanitas’s cock, sucking a little in random places, really not knowing what he was doing, he was relieved when the soft member hiding underneath the fabric began to get hard. It hadn’t occurred him before but he hadn’t even considered what might’ve happened if he wound up not being able to get him aroused. Nothing good, that much was certain. Thankfully, though, Vanitas was reacting, which did, he had to admit, give him an ounce of pride. Knowing that it was his tongue only that was getting aloof, arrogant, caustic Vanitas excited almost made up for being made to do this.

“Pull my cock out.” Vanitas suddenly said from above him. Against Ventus’s tongue, his cock felt rock hard, every ounce of softness completely gone.

“How?” Ventus panted. “I can’t use my teeth to get you out, can I?”

“Figure it out, quickly.”

Jeez, that was real helpful. Knowing that he probably only had a few moments before Vanitas decided to take matters into his own hands, Ventus used a combination of his nose and tongue to push away the fold. Surprisingly, it worked shocking well, far easier than it had been to get his pants open. With no trouble at all, Vanitas’s cock popped right out, nearly whacking Ventus in the face as it did. Jerking back, mouth falling open in shock, Ventus gulped nervously. It was obvious that it was big while it was still contained in the prison of cloth but now that it was out in the open…it was way bigger than he thought. Almost comically big in comparison to Vanitas’s actual body size.

“What are you waiting for? Get to it, now.” Vanitas said irritably, pushing down on Ventus’s head.

“It’s too big!” Ventus protested, “I could never get that monster in my mouth.”

“Stop complaining.” Vanitas responded, and Ventus could hear the eyeroll, “We’re almost at work. I’ve been waiting patiently for too long now, and it’s really starting to get on my nerves. I’m not letting you out of the car until you get me off so get on with it.”

“First it was kicking me out, now it’s keeping me prisoner.” Ventus spat, “Make up your damn mind.”

“Stop yapping.” Another push on his head, forcing him closer to Vanitas’s cock. “If you want to get to work on time then I’d suggest you get those lips wrapped around me and start sucking. I’m going to cum one way or another before you get out of this car, understand?”

“Vanitas, I’m serious. You’re too big! I cannot physically get your dick into my mouth. It isn’t possible. You’ll break my jaw! Do you want me to have a broken jaw?”

“You know what I’m going to do if you say one more word?” Vanitas asked after a moment of tense silence.

He really didn’t since it couldn’t be anything good but replied anyway, “What?”

“I’m going to pull this car over, throw you in the backseat and facefuck you until you pass out from oxygen deprivation. I’ve given you an incredibly simple task to pay me back for all the kindness I’ve shown you and all you’ve done is whine and complain right from the get go. We’re almost to work. Get a move on, now…unless you want me to get rough with you.”

“Stop fucking joking-“ Ventus replied on instinct, the thought that Vanitas might do something that cruel never once crossing his mind. He might be a sadistic bastard but even he had to know to not go that far. In hindsight, it was an assumption he probably shouldn’t have made in his current position. The words were hardly out of his mouth when a powerful hand grabbed hold of his arm. Everything was a blur of motion. He hardly had time to register that Vanitas slammed on the breaks, nearly causing him to go crashing into the dashboard, before he was roughly thrown into the backseat. Colliding with the backrests, blood roaring in his ears, his thoughts alternating between sputtering terror, and shrieking rage, Ventus attempted to shove away Vanitas when he lunged over the median but he was never any match for his strength. Ventus cried out once more, this time in both pain and alarm, when one of Vanitas grabbed a handful of his hair in a painful vice grip. Dragging him down onto the seat, straddling his chest to prevent him from moving, Vanitas’s face was a pale mask of fury.   
Ventus instinctively recoiled back at the sight of it, a bucket of cold flooding down into his stomach. 

No…no way, he wasn’t being serious, was he?! There was no way he’d do something like that for complaining about being made to suck a guy’s cock! He said he was going to do it so why was he so upset?! Ventus made the mistake of opening his mouth to demand for Vanitas to get off him or to tell him that he would suck his cock already so calm the hell down, he wasn’t too sure which one was going to come out of his mouth first but before he could say anything, Vanitas shoved three fingers into his mouth, turning the syllables into incoherent garbling. Forcing his mouth open wide, Vanitas reached down to the floorboard to snag his backback. Unzipping it with one hand, he shoved a hand inside, pulling out what it took Ventus a couple seconds to register was some kind of medieval looking gag. The strap was thick black leather connected to a large circle of metal from which several prongs jutted out as. Smiling demonically at the look of utter horror on his face, Vanitas brought the gag to his lips. He tried to shake him off but Vanitas curled his fingers, digging his blunt fingernails into his tongue. Terrified that he might actually rip his tongue out if he continued to resist, Vanitas could only sob weakly as he shoved the cold metal into his mouth. 

The thing was too damn big! The smooth curve of the metal ring pressed hard against the roof of his mouth, and down even harder on his teeth. Harsh pain started to thud in his temples and forehead. Uncomfortable didn’t even come close to describing how unpleasant it was to have this stupid thing in his mouth. Buckling the two ends of the leather straps at the base of his skull, Vanitas leaned back for a moment to admire him, his bright golden eyes burning with hazy lust then he was crawling forward, bringing the bulbous head of his massive cock to Ventus’s forcibly stretched open mouth. Tears coursed down his cheeks. He wanted to beg, to plead for Vanitas not to do this, that’ll he suck him off, just get this damn thing out of his mouth already but he was too scared to even try to say anything else. What if he muttered one more syllable and Vanitas decided to take this even further? Where Vanitas planned on going already – his stomach flip flopped wildly. He didn’t…he didn’t want to be face fucked until he passed out! He didn’t want to be face fucked at all! He didn’t want this! 

“Fuck…” Vanitas breathed excitedly, his golden eyes dancing with deranged heat. Pulling harshly back on Ventus’s hair, causing him to let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak, “That face you’re making right now is incredible. I can’t wait to mess you up even more. Squeal real loud for me, okay? I wanna hear every sound you make as I violate your throat so don’t hold back at all, okay?”

“Pleash, don-“ The pitiful sounding words slid out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Vanitas snarled, his lips curling into a demented, snarling grin, “I’m gonna make you regret ever thinking you could take advantage of me. Be grateful that I don’t do worse because, believe me, Ventus, I could hurt you so much more.”

Ventus wailed, trying desperately to pull away but it was too late. Bringing the head of his cock to his stretched open mouth, Vanitas slammed his cock inside in one harsh, cruel movement. The smooth skin slid over his tongue, leaving behind a strangely bitter, salty taste. Vanitas’s massive cock easily slipped past the back of his mouth, pushing down deep into his throat, completely cutting off his air supply. His nose was smooshed to the hard edge of his pubic bone. Coarse hairs pressed to his skin. All he could see was the smooth skin stretched over the base of Vanitas belly. A strange noise that was supposed to be a shriek but came out as a horrible gurgle rippled its way out of his stuffed throat. There was no build up, no gradual climb that would allow him to get used to having such a stupidly big length inside his throat. It was 0 to 100 in less than a second, leaving him reeling in horror and shock. Vanitas cock…his cock was down in his throat! He was fucking his throat! It hurt…it hurt so fucking much! Ventus squirmed weakly underneath Vanitas’s weight, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. 

Gagging hard, a terrible burning sensation plaguing his seizing throat, sickening heat pouring into his face, Ventus instinctively tried to suck in a breath but Vanitas’s monstrous cock completely blocked his airway. His heart threatened to hammer its way straight out of his chest. The skin on his face and neck suddenly felt disconcertingly tight around his muscles and bones. Moaning loudly, Vanitas clamped down on the sides of his head, holding him firmly in place as he began to violently fuck his mouth, slamming in and out at a dizzying speed. The pain ramped up higher and higher, aggravated by the panic and agony of not being able to breathe. His lungs were on fire, it felt like his throat was being ripped to shreds, harsh pain pounded in the center of his forehead. It was torture, the worst thing he’d ever experienced…then why…why was he so fucking hard?! Ventus’s eyes flew open then squeezed tightly shut. Shame, humiliation, embarrassment added themselves to the mix of panic and horror revolving wildly in the center of his chest. How could he be so hard at the time like this?! His cock was straining up against the confines of his pants, pulsing and trembling, begging to be touched. The front of his underwear was already soaked with precum. Once he took notice of his own arousal, it was like it flipped a switch inside his mind. 

Pleasure…abhorrent, despicable pleasure began to howl through his veins. The tips of his fingers and toes started to tingle, the sensation slowly spreading up his legs, his arms, until his entire body was vibrating with it. It felt like…he was already going to cum! He hadn’t even been touched, and he already felt like he was right on the verge of cumming! What…what was wrong with him?! From above him came a low, rumbling laugh. Ventus choked out a squeal shriek when one of Vanitas scalding hot hands reached down to roughly squeeze him through the thin material of his pants. To his horror, he bucked up unconsciously into his touch, grinding his aching length against his warm palm. In the distance, he suddenly heard the telltale sound of police sirens. His heart leapt into his throat. If they were coming this way, maybe he might be able to signal he was in distress! It would be humiliating to be discovered like this but he’d take it over being able to get out of this situation. To his despair, the sirens roared by, quickly fading away into silence.

Laughing even harder, clearly pleased by the look of utter despair on his face, Vanitas curled his fingers tight into Ventus’s hair, forcibly pressing him even harder to his crotch. A fresh bolt of electric pleasure radiated down his spine, causing his dick to twitch. It was no use…he couldn’t make sense of any of this. Not being able to breathe was wrecking havoc on his ability to think, unsurprisingly. Darkness was closing in around him. His head, his lungs, his throat, everything felt like was on fire but the pleasure continued on, marching through his veins, razing everything in sight. Vanitas playing so cruelly with him didn’t do anything to dissuade the pleasure; if anything, it only made it stronger. There was no gentleness to his touch – it hurt, how hard he squeezed him, how strongly he jerked him off through his pants but his body responded regardless, getting hotter and hotter, bringing him closer and closer to that anguished climax. 

Cumming…cumming, he was going to cum! He was going to cum while suffocating on Vanitas cock! He didn’t…he didn’t want to cum like this! Ventus sobbed weakly. With that last bit of strength he had left, he demanded then begged his body not to do this too him. It was already bad enough that he was being forced into something like this, he didn’t want to add him cumming into it as well! How…how would he ever be able to live that down? He didn’t want to cum, he couldn’t let himself cum! Why…why did it feel so good?! Why did something as humiliating, as horrifying as this have to feel this good? Warm, wet lips brushed against the top of his head with mocking gentleness, sending a despicable shiver racing through his body. 

“What a fucking masochist. Can’t say I’m surprised, though. You’ve always come off as the type who loves to be bullied.” Vanitas laughed low in his throat, his voice laced with cold amusement and a strange hint of fondness, “You gonna cum, huh? You gonna cum while I’m raping your throat? Come on, I wanna see you come from this. I want you to cum! Cum!”

Ventus whimpered weakly. He could barely hear Vanitas over the roaring of blood in his ears. Everything hurt, yet everything felt so good. The pain, the pleasure, he couldn’t tell which from which anymore. All of it melded together into a great cry of both anguish and ecstasy, pounding through his veins, taking the last scraps of his consciousness hostage. Not that there was a whole lot left. Unconsciousness was just seconds away. As it lured him down into a heavy darkness, what little ability he had left to control his treacherous body vanished. The bulbous head of Vanitas’s cock shoved its way past the back of his throat, rubbing against the sensitive lining, creating a terrifying wave of scalding heat crashing against him. Eyes rolling back in his head, Ventus’s hips strained up off the seat, his body violently convulsing as he filled his underwear with a heavy load of jizz. It felt…amazing. Beyond amazing. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt this good…or maybe it was more about if he had ever had an orgasm that felt this horrifically incredible. Every nerve in his body sung with rapturous delight. Even as his mind was being dragged down into the abyss of unconsciousness, he already wanted more. It had been a long while since he’d had sex with anyone, so it had been just him and his hand for a while, which was what, as he was slipping away, able to hear Vantias laughing breathlessly from what sounded like very far away, he was blaming him cumming on but…

Ah, it was no use. The last of his consciousness was slipping away. Eyes rolling back into his head, Ventus distantly heard Vanitas say something in a cooing voice but it was all garbled nonsense to him. Blackness closed in. The whole world blinked out of existence. All he could hope was that this was enough, that Vanitas was satisfied now and would never, ever make him do anything like this again. Not only because he hated that this was happening to him, despite how amazing it had felt, and if he had the strength, he would have shoved Vanitas off a long time ago but…he was scared. No, terrified was the better word. If Vanitas kept doing this kind of thing to him…he didn’t know what it would do to him. No, that was wrong. He knew. He knew instinctively. Addicted…instantly. If Vanitas kept something like this up, he would get addicted and there was no rehab intensive enough to break it. 

-

When he finally woke up in the back of Vanitas’s car, he thought to himself ‘well, this day can’t get any worse’. In hindsight, it had been a fucking stupid thing to think. Dragging himself out of the car, his body heavy with nauseous exhaustion, his head thudding with a vicious headache that made his eyes pulse in their sockets, Ventus only managed to stumble into the reception before he was immediately served with a pink slip, signed by someone he now considered an ex-friend. In his daze, he hadn’t bothered to look at his phone to see how much time had passed. Not that doing so would’ve helped him. Even though he was only around an hour late, he walked into the super professional office with a heavy coating of jizz all over his face, his clothes all disheveled, looking about as aesthetically pleasing as a homeless bum who’d forgotten the meaning of the word ‘bathing’. 

Turns out that Vanitas, instead of cumming in his mouth like a normal person, had cum on his face, leaving a disgusting trail of jizz across his skin. That, added in with him being tardy…again, led to immediate termination.   
Standing in the parking lot, staring vacantly up at the sky, Ventus lingered until one of the security guards told him in a threatening, growling tone to get moving. His first instinct was to retort he was waiting for Vanitas to finish up so he could give him a ride home. Those words got all caught up in his throat, coming out as a disgruntled croak. No way was he going to hang around for that psychopath. Walking away from the coldly staring guard, Ventus fished his phone out of his pocket. Calling a cab would be expensive but it would be worth it to avoid that asshole. There was a gas station down the road that he would hang around at until his ride got here. Until then, he just wouldn’t think about how much harder his life was going to become. Money was already tight, he was close to being a month behind on rent, there was hardly any food left back home, and there was really nowhere for him to go. He needed to find a job new quick but it was hard enough to just get this one. Maybe he’d take the last bit of money he had, pack up all his stuff and just…go. Find somewhere else, live out of his car for a while and forget that all of this ever happened. 

Problem was, he wasn’t sure if he could ever forget the taste, the feel of Vanitas’s cock. It was terrifying; walking down the parking lot, an itch, an urge, a hunger that he couldn’t fully understand gnawing at the edges of his mind. He…he wanted it again. That was about all he could get from the way he was feeling. Ventus sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard to try to take his thoughts off how much he wanted that big, fat cock to sink down deep into his throat once more. What…what was wrong with him? How could he possibly want to do something that horrible again? Before now, he had never thought about that kind of rough play – it was something that he wouldn’t have thought in a million years would be something that could even remotely appeal to him. Not to fucking mention, raped…he had just been raped and he was gagging on a desire to be raped…no, no, if he wanted it, it wouldn’t be rape, would it? He just wanted Vanitas to do it again. He wanted to be held down again, to suffocate on his cock again, to be controlled, devastated, roughed up, hurt by Vanitas again. 

What…what was wrong with him? There had to be something wrong with him because no normal, emotional right person would ever react in this kind of way to being raped by one of their friends! He needed to see a therapist, a psychiatrist, anyone who could diagnosis him with some kind of mental problem going on. Only thing was, those sort of things cost money so, for now, he was just stuck with that question shouting itself on constant repeat inside his mind. What was wrong with him? Why had he enjoyed that so much? Just…what the fuck was wrong with him?!

Ventus roughly shoved that question away. Nope, nope, he was not thinking about that now. Not when he was still reeling from that…disgusting pleasure that still insisted on clinging to his nerves. Not when he could still feel the sensation of Vanitas’s massive cock pushed down into his throat. Thinking about it only made the urge to be treated like that again grow even larger. Ventus got the cab coming his way, bought himself a beer from the gas station and chugged it down, hoping the vulgar taste would distract him from the taste still lingering on his tongue, as he waited for the cab to get there. Unfortunately, the beer did nothing, except make him even more thirsty and nauseous. His stomach rolled dangerously, threatening to toss up what little there was in there. Hurling the can away with all the strength he had, getting some satisfaction out of the dull clink it made when it struck against the asphalt several feet away, Ventus sighed, shoving a hand through his hair. His life, ruined just because stupid fucking Vanitas wanted fucking gas money. That goddamn bastard, he hoped he was happy now. He was never going to be asking for a ride from him ever again. In fact, he was never going to talk to him again. No matter how much his stupidly traitorous body wanted nothing more than to see him again. 

A few minutes after he finished his beer, his ride arrived. Ventus ignored the weird look the driver gave him, realizing with a nauseous thump that he hadn’t thought to wash off the jizz Vanitas left all over his face. The ride was done in silence, punctuated by repeated glances from the driver in the rearview mirror.. Ventus let his eyes drift closed but didn’t come close to falling asleep. He was too miserable for that. Thankfully, the ride passed by quickly, the driver either catching onto the fact that he didn’t want to talk or not wanting to talk to the weirdo with jizz all over his face. In no time at all, he was back at his apartment, trudging up the stairs, wanting nothing more than to gargle with nitroglycerin. Letting himself in, Ventus stood in the foyer for a while then went into the living room, flopped face down onto the couch and there he laid for several hours, doing nothing, thinking about nothing because the moment he forced himself out of the haze, he was given a metaphorical slap across the face by the incessant need boiling inside his head. He lay there, still and silent, until a hard knock on the front door unpleasantly wrenched him out of his stupor. Groaning, hating his past self for not taking a pain killer before he let himself dissociate like that, Ventus pushed himself up. Who the fuck was banging on his door? It better not be the fucking landlord or he might end up having a mental breakdown, which would probably result in one of two things: exploding into hysterical tears or punching the asshole right in his slimy jowls. 

Another knock, this one even harder than the last. Whoever it was was pounding their fist on his door – not a good sign. Letting out a harsh breath, Ventus shoved himself up off the couch. All he wanted to do was be left alone but it seemed like nothing was going to go his way today. Might as well deal with whoever the fuck was here so he could go back to wallowing. Maybe, just maybe, sleep might find him if he lay there long enough, though he highly doubted it. Stumbling over to the door, he pulled it open just enough to peek around the edge then immediately slammed it closed, his expression turning even more sour. Great! Just the person he wanted to see! The fates just really wanted to fuck him over today! 

“Hey!” Vanitas annoyed voice came through from the other side, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Don’t you dare fucking slam the door in my face! Open the door!”

“Fuck off.” Ventus growled, disgusted by how gross his voice sounded, “Don’t you dare show your face after you did something that awful to someone who considered you a friend! I don’t want to see or talk to you ever again so kindly fuck off and leave me alone!”

“Oh, come on.” Vanitas audibly sighed, “I feel bad, okay? I didn’t think you would lose your job. Lemme in so we can talk about how I can help. That’s all I wanna do, Ventus, is help. You know you need it too.”

“I don’t want your help. Go away or I’ll call the fucking cops!”

“Come on, Ventus. You and I both know that there’s no way you’ll be able to handle this on your own. Listen, I do honestly feel bad. I know you probably think that I’m lying but it is the truth. When I heard you were fired, I nearly threw up, I felt so bad. I let myself lose control and you paid the price for it. I can’t just standby while you suffer the consequences of my foolish actions so please, let me in. Let’s talk this over.” 

Ventus silently stared at the door for a few moments then said flatly, “Do you think I’m an idiot?”

“What? What are you talking about, Ventus?”

“I said, do you think I’m an idiot? Because you must think I’m an idiot if you think this bullshit act is going to fool me. You fucking choked me with your disgusting dick until I passed out. You had that weird fucking gag ready to go. You looked at me like I was just a hole for you to play with. You purposefully came on my fucking face, knowing that I was going to have to go into work like that! Did you think I didn’t see that you were the one who fucking signed my pink slip! Don’t give me this fucking bullshit about feeling bad! Tell me honestly, Vanitas, do you think I’m an idiot?”

“I did.” Vanitas replied, the tone of his voice completely changed – now laced with cold amusement that made Ventus instinctively step back from the door, his heart dropping down into his stomach, “But look at you, finally wising up. Too bad it’s come too late. I’ve gotten a taste of what it’s like to mess you up, no way am I gonna give that up.”

“Wha-“ Before Ventus could ask Vanitas what the fuck he meant by that, his door suddenly opened. 

Stumbling backwards, his mouth falling open, all he could do was watch stupidly as Vanitas shoved his way into his apartment. Slamming the door behind him, a cruel sneering smile spread across his face, Vanitas lunged forward, grabbing a handful of his hair. Crying out in terror and alarm, Ventus tried to wrench free but he was already at a disadvantage, thrown off balance by suddenly having Vanitas yanking him forward, dragging him back into the living room. Clawing at his hand, his blunt fingernails skittering across his warm, sweaty skin, panic squealing through his veins, a bucket of cold plunging down into his stomach, Ventus yelped when Vanitas threw him face down onto the couch. Before he had the time to scramble away, Vanitas climbed up on top of him, putting a considerable amount of weight on his back, effectively pinning him in place. 

“Stop-!” Ventus gasped. “Don’t-! Don’t touch me! Get off! Get off now!”

“Oh, come on.” Vanitas laughed coldly, grabbing hold of the hem of his trousers, “How else were you planning on paying your rent? Getting food? Lemme guess, you thought that you would just get another job and be fine.”

“Get off!” Ventus wailed, squirming weakly underneath Vanitas’s weight. His heart was about to break his breastbone. The panic stampeding through him was enough to leave him choked and dizzy. His cock…fuck, why was he hard?! What had this bastard done to him?! Why did he want even more?!

“Someone as pathetic, as useless as you would never be able to find another job so,” Vanitas’s smile grew even wider when Ventus’s screamed shrilly as he yanked his pants down to expose the plush curves of his butt, sliding one hand up to shamelessly grope one of the plump globes, “why not be a good boy and accept your new job of being my personal fuckhole.”

“No-!” Ventus sobbed, furiously shaking his head, “Get off! Get off me! I don’t wanna-! I don’t wanna do this-!”

“Liar.” Vanitas whispered, leaning down to playfully nip at his ear, sending a hard, tingling shiver racing down his spine, “Why not be honest with me and yourself, huh? You came so hard when I raped your throat. I’m surprised you didn’t tear a hole in your pants from that orgasm. You really wanna say you don’t want it?”

“I don’t want it!” Ventus wailed miserably, fighting hard against the needy urge trying desperately to take hold of his mind. 

Vanitas sighed dramatically, shaking his head, “Ah well, guess it won’t do any good to try to convince you like this. So,” another harsh squeal ripped its way out of his throat when Vanitas shifted down, cruelly digging his fingers into the plush globes of his ass, “let me convince you another way.”

“No-!” Ventus howled. A noxious mixture of terror and pleasure roared through his veins. He…he needed to get away! He couldn’t let Vanitas have his way with him or…or…he might end up addicted to this! His body was already screaming for more, his cock was so hard that it was becoming painful, his throat itched as though it wanted to be stuffed full again and when Vanitas spread open his cheeks, exposing his virgin hole to him, he had to bite down hard on his tongue to hold back a moan. But, no matter how much he told himself he needed to escape, there was no telling his body that. He could only manage the weakest of struggles, squirming underneath Vanitas’s weight. 

“So cute…It’s so small and pink, Ventus. You’re a virgin here, right? Well, that’s about to change. Can’t believe I get to be the one to first fuck this cute little hole.” Vanitas breathed, leaning down to blow a hot puff of air against his hole. Ventus grimaced, his eyes squeezing tightly shut. Tears rolled down his burning cheeks. He jumped, a startled yelp pushing itself through his clenched teeth when a wad of spit splattered across his skin. Laughing underneath his breath, Vanitas pressed the pads of two fingers to his hole, slowly revolving them around the puckered entrance. Ventus squirmed, his stomach rolling, his cock twitching. He…he was touching his ass! It felt so fucking weird but the despicable trend continued; pleasure erupted in the base of his belly, sailing throughout the rest of his body in massive waves of golden heat. Without warning – not that he was expecting any – Vanitas shoved a finger inside him, pushing in until his third knuckle was snug against his hole. Crying out, his eyes bulging, hips straining up off the couch, Ventus craned his head around to demand he take it out, only for the words to be lost when Vanitas added a second and third finger. 

Burning pain radiated out from where Vanitas’s fingers were penetrating him. Groaning miserably, his legs twitching, stomach rolling, cock still rock hard and becoming only hotter the more Vanitas did to him, Ventus struggled to gain control of the pitch of his breathing. It was a useless endeavor – once Vanitas started to roughly thrust his fingers in and out of his hole, all ability to breathe normally went out the window. Panting erratically, cold sweat rolling down his back, Ventus tried very hard not to pay attention to, after he’d gotten used to the initial burn, good it felt to have Vanitas using his fingers to play with his ass. There was no technique, no tact – just a vicious pumping as he stretched him open, forcing his saliva deep inside. He knew he should be begging, pleading, demanding for all of this to stop; that he should be feeling more horror, more terror but…something…something was seriously wrong with him. It was becoming so hard to think. The pleasure, the ecstasy kept building and building with no end in sight. Frantically scrambling to keep hold of his last sense of rationality, Ventus forced himself to focus on how unpleasant it felt, how sick he felt but even that was becoming more pronounced. 

The more Vanitas played with him, the more he found himself willingly submitting to him. Scared…he was scared! He didn’t want to submit to him! He didn’t want to become his personal fuckhole! 

“So tight.” Vantias cooed, “But you’re still taking me in so easily. Hey, are you sure that this is your first time using this hole? This doesn’ feel like a virgin hole. Have you played with yourself before? Huh?”

“Of course it’s my first time!” Ventus pushed out through clenched teeth, “Who would want to do something as gross as this?”

Vanitas laughed, dipping down to bring his mouth close enough to Ventus’s ear that, when he spoke, he could feel his lips brushing against him, hot breath puffing along his skin, causing him to shiver, “You really wanna keep saying you don’t want this? You really think I’m gonna believe that when you’re already in this kind of state? Do you really have no idea how hard your slutty hole is sucking on me right now? This mouth,” brushing the pads of his fingers along Ventus’s drool coated lips, Vanitas shoved two inside, “is spewing only lies but down here,” Ventus choked out a disgusting sounding moan around Vanitas’s fingers when he grinded hard against a spot inside of him that sent an overwhelming shockwave of electric pleasure racing through his body, “down here is being more than honest. You wanna know what its saying?”

“No-!” Ventus slurred. “Don’t-!”

“It’s saying ‘please stuff me full with cock, I’m so empty and hungry, and I want some big, fat cock to fill me up’.” Vanitas pressed a kiss to his temple, “It’s saying ‘I wanna be violated. I want to be fucked so hard, I’ll be able to remember the shape of his cock long after he’s finished fucking me’. Should I give you exactly what you want, Ventus? Huh?”

“No-! Don’t-! Don’t you dare! I don’t want to! I don’t want to do this!” Ventus sobbed again, weakly shaking his head. Not that! Anything but that! He could stand strong against this kind of assault but…if Vanitas put his cock inside of him, that’d really be the end for him! He wouldn’t ever be able to get away from him! He…he would get addicted! 

“It isn’t good to lie, Ventus.” Vanitas breathed into his ear, making him shiver. Straightening up, he slipped his fingers out of his mouth and his spasming hole, leaving him feeling despicably empty. Ventus gasped hard several times, his head whirling, burning with a tingling heat. Not good, not good-! He needed to run-! He needed to-! Every muscle in his body tightened up to the point that he was amazed he didn’t hear the telltale crack of his bones being crushed underneath the pressure. Something very hot and very big pressed to his twitching hole. The screech of horror was quickly drowned out by a howl of excited anticipation. Digging his fingernails into Ventus’s overheated skin, Vanitas left out a slow, shuddery breath. Panting hard, his hands curled into loose fists, Ventus tried one last time to plead with Vanitas to stop but it was far too little, far too late. 

“Scream for me really loudly, okay?” Vanitas leaned down to whisper into his ear, “I wanna hear you so don’t you dare be silent. You’ve got too cute of a voice to stay silent.”

“Ple-“ Was all he managed to get out, hating how weak and pitiful his voice sounded, before Vanitas slammed his hips forward, driving the entirety of his length inside of Ventus’s twitching hole. If he had more control of himself, he might’ve been able to hold back the scream but…the sensation of Vanitas’s cock forcibly shoving its way into him, the feeling of being so cruelly forced open, his hole stuffed completely full…it was too much for him. He screamed at the top of his lungs, his hips straining up off the couch as he came, splattering the couch cushions with a thick layer of white. Laughing loudly, Vanitas tightened his hold on his hips, blunt fingernails digging into his skin, holding him in place as he fucked him with the same ferocity, the same viciousness that he fucked his mouth with earlier. 

F-fuck. Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! It felt so fucking good! His butt…his butt felt so good! Being fucked by Vanitas huge cock felt so insanely good, he…he couldn’t resist it! Bouncing up and down on the couch, jolted forward hard with every cruel slam of Vanitas’s hips, he made a weak attempt to hold back the torrent of moans bubbling out of his throat but quickly gave up, instead focusing all of his remaining energy on not falling apart, which proved to be just as fruitless an endeavor as trying to remain quiet. Good, good, it felt so fucking good! Prominent veins scraped along his twitching insides. With every thrust, he could feel Vanitas all the way up in his belly. The sensation of being stretched open, the feel of him sliding in and out, repeatedly forcing him open, it was too much for him to take. Everything felt so stupidly fucking good. Despite having just cum, he was already right back on the precipice, a few thrusts away from going tumbling over it. Why…why did being fucked by Vanitas feel so good? More…he wanted more, he wanted so much more! He wanted Vanitas to fuck him even harder! Why…what was wrong with him?! 

“So tight…” Vanitas groaned, his smooth voice tinged with heavy heat, “Your slutty hole is gobbling me up. Every time I pull out, it sucks me right back in. It feels like you’re milking me. Do you want my cum that badly? I bet you do, you dirty slut. Admit it, whore, you love this.”

“No…” Ventus sobbed weakly, his cheek pressed to the smooth couch cushion. He didn’t…he didn’t love this! He couldn’t-! Yet, even as he told himself that, he could no longer believe it. He was screaming resistance just for the sake of doing so. He…he was already trapped, addicted. There was no getting away now. It felt so good, it felt so incredibly good, being raped by Vanitas’s cock felt so good, he couldn’t think! It made no sense but he didn’t have enough rationality left to care. Every nerve inside his body was squealing with delight. His cock rubbed against the couch cushion, stimulating him even further. Cumming-! He was going to cum again-! Vanitas was going to make him cum again-! Did he want to cum? He…he didn’t know. Good, he just wanted to feel good, that was all that mattered. If he came again, though, gone…he was totally done for. There really would be no coming back for him. This deranged pleasure…it was going to destroy his mind. 

“Liar.” Vanitas chuckled, grabbing a handful of his hair, wrenching his head back. Ventus squealed shrilly when he slammed in, rolling his hips in wide, strong swipes, grinding his cock against his over-stimulated insides. A violent tremble wracked his body. With a wailing moan, he came again, adding another load to the soiled couch cushion. Vanitas continued to play with his hole as he came, rolling his hips, grinding against him, keeping each thrust hard but shallow, allowing the majority of his cock to remain inside, driving his orgasm further, higher until he felt like he might shatter. 

“Stop.” Ventus gasped, “Please, stop. I can’t…I can’t take anymore-! Break…you’re gonna break me! My head feels weird! You’re gonna break my head!”

“As if.” Vanitas laughed. Grabbing hold of Ventus’s arm, he wrenched him backwards as he was plopping down onto the couch. He yanked Ventus into his lap, never letting his cock slip free from the tight canal of his ass. Muscular arms wound around him, crushing him back against a firm sweaty chest. A hot tongue dragged up the curve of his shoulder. Gravity pushed him down, driving Vanitas’s cock even deeper inside him. Twitching, his mouth falling open, eyes rolling back into his head, Ventus came again. Laughing low in his throat, Vanitas reached around, wrapping hot fingers around his sensitive length. Letting out a strangled moan, throwing his head back, Ventus weakly grabbed hold of his wrist but could nothing to stop him as he began to jerk him off in time with his harsh, pounding thrusts. His mind was completely blank. The pleasure was too much. It felt so good, it felt so incredibly good! His butt…he wanted Vanitas to fuck his butt even more! He wanted to cum even more! 

A tiny whisper of reason managed to dredge itself through the haze settled over his mind but there was no one left to listen to it. The thought that he couldn’t, wouldn’t want this was completely gone from his mind. There was no hesitation, no horror, no fear left. Only thing that remained was rampant want. His body sung with it. The only thought left in his head was how he wanted Vanitas to fuck him even more, how he wanted that fat cock to mess him up even more. He was gone, done for and he couldn’t even bring himself to care – not when it felt this insanely good. 

“How many times have you cum already?” Vanitas asked teasingly, his voice a low rumble. 

“Three…” Ventus whispered shakily. 

“Oh?” Vanitas chuckled, “Didn’t expect you to respond. You’ve come three times?”

“Y-yes.”

“Does it feel good, Ventus? Huh? Does it feel good to have a big cock stuffed into your slutty hole?”

“Yes-!”

“Yes what?”

“It feels good to have a big cock stuffed into my slutty hole!” Ventus cried, experiencing such a rush of adrenaline and exhilaration at saying those words, he became pleasantly dizzy from it. 

“Good boy.” Vanitas cooed into his ear, “Here, for being so good, let’s do something that’ll make you feel even better. You can come a lot more times, right? Then, let me help you.”

Holding his cock in place with one, Vanitas reached up to grab a handful of his hair with the other, roughly yanking him down until he was bent over at an awkward angle. Eyes widening, Ventus squeaked as his own cock slipped into his stretched wide mouth. Wet heat enveloped his over-sensitive length. A powerful hand landed on the back of his head, pushing him down even further, forcing more of his cock inside of his mouth. Shuddering hard, his hips jaggedly bucking, overwhelmed by the combined sensations of being played with from both sides – his cock, his butt, both felt so good, Ventus dizzily sucked on his length, swirling his tongue around the bulbous head, putting pressure on all the areas he knew felt so good to be stimulated. Vanitas never stopped moving, holding him easily in place as he continued to assault his asshole with endless thrusts. No good…cumming, he was going to cum again-! He was going to cum in his own mouth-! The thought inspired no horror, only a deranged excitement that trampled over that now tiny voice of caution, leaving it bleeding and broken. He…he couldn’t care anymore. Good…good, it felt so good! Pushing himself down further without any pressure from Vanitas, Ventus swallowed around his cock. At the same time, Vanitas’s cock brushed against a bundle of nerves inside of him, sending a crashing wave of pleasure coursing through his veins. 

He came with a squealing cry, his body convulsing in Vanitas’s hold. The pleasure was so immense, so devastating, he blacked out for a couple moments. Scalding hot cum poured into his mouth. It was strange but not unpleasant to swallow his own jizz. Sucking eagerly on his length to milk out every last drop of his orgasm, moaning and mewing at the continuous assault of ecstasy, Ventus gasped loudly when Vanitas abruptly yanked him back. Sliding a hand underneath his jaw, he pulled his head around, greedily claiming his mouth in a rough, possessive kiss that left his lips aching when he slipped away with a demonic grin. Brushing his fingers through Ventus’s sweat soaked hair, he murmured breathlessly, “See? Isn’t it better to be honest?”

“Yes…” Ventus gasped raggedly. It was…it felt so good to be honest. Even if he still had the capability to be dishonest, he wouldn’t. He couldn’t stand to lie anymore. He couldn’t stand to try to justify or explain away why this was affecting him. He just wanted this. He wanted to be fucked by Vanitas, he wanted to be dominated by Vanitas. That…that was just the plain and simple truth – why hide from it?

“So,” Vanitas nipped at his lower lip, earning himself a low moan that made him smile slightly, “what is my adorable little slut gonna say now? You want me to leave you be or do you want to become my personal fuck hole in exchange for rent, food, etc?”

At that question, the last remaining life in that voice of reason managed to come back, allowing it to offer a death rattle of warning. It was one that went completely ignored. Panting shallowly, his chest heaving, face burning with incredible heat, Ventus stared into those lusty, wanting eyes for a moment then slowly nodded. Everything had been so hard up to this point. His life sucked, everything sucked. He hated his job, hated that he never had any money, hated how hard he had to work just to get enough money to cover bills and not much else, hated his broken down car, hated everything, every single aspect of his life. Wouldn’t…wouldn’t it be so much better to submit himself to Vanitas? Why would he chose having to find a new job, possibly losing his home, losing everything? Just for what? He didn’t even know. Why would he choose that over this? This amazing pleasure, this breathtaking warmth, it seemed beyond stupid not to pick this. 

“Well, what’s your answer?” Vanitas asked impatiently, wringing a loud moan out of Ventus when he rolled his hips, rubbing insistently against a special spot inside of him. 

“Yes-!”

“Come on, yes what?”

“I wanna be your personal fuckhole!” Ventus cried, “I wanna be your cocksleeve! I wanna be your pet!”

“Such a good boy.” Vanitas cooed into his ear, “Leave everything to me. I’ll take care of you. In exchange, all you have to do is this.”

Tugging him back into a kiss, his warm fingertips trailing over his cheek, his neck and shoulder, Vanitas murmured, “Well, this and a whole lot more. I’ve got so much in store for you. The fun we had back in the car this morning was only the beginning. I can’t wait to break you in completely. I’ll drive you insane with pleasure. I’ll make it so you can’t exist without my cock buried inside you. You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into. I wonder if you’ll change your mind when you finally figure it out.”

“I won-“

“It doesn’t matter.” Vanitas firmly interrupted him, placing a firm kiss on the curve of his jaw, “You’ve given yourself to me. You’re mine now. Even if you beg and cry and plead, I’m never gonna give up my cute little pet.”

There was not enough sense left in his pleasure-addled mind to feel disturbed by those words. If anything, hearing him say that, reassured that he wasn’t going to be thrown away, inspired a sense of ease. It didn’t really matter to him what Vanitas did to him. It was obvious now…the rougher he was, the more he would love it. Was he a masochist? Possible, considering that he wanted Vanitas to rough him up even more. Vanitas could do so much worse to him than he did this morning and he…he would love every moment of it. Grunting, Vanitas abruptly slammed him back down onto his chest, wrenching his ass high up into the air as he resumed brutally fucking him. Squealing in delight, using what leverage he had to bounce against him, encouraging his fat cock to sink into his hole even deeper, Ventus came twice more before, finally, Vanitas grabbed hold of his hips, wrenching him back at the same time he was slamming his hips forward. His massive cock swelled up even bigger then a torrent of scalding hot cum poured into his spasming insides. 

Ventus’s saw white. The whole world washed away until nothing was left except for the sensation of Vanitas cumming inside him. He might’ve cum again as well but couldn’t tell through the devastating pleasure screaming out from the base of his belly. Before Vanitas had finished cumming, he flipped Ventus over onto his back. Sliding a hand underneath each knee, he shoved his legs up until his thighs were pressed to his chest. Panting hard, his mouth twisted into a snarl, Vantias pounded into him, pumping his cock with his hole. Moaning loudly, Ventus grabbed onto the back of his shirt, holding onto dear life as he was adrift in a storm of pleasure. This…this was his life now. On his back, legs spread, moments away from cumming again, even though there couldn’t be anything left in his balls. It didn’t feel right, per se but he did feel content. This…he wanted it to be his life. He wanted to spend the rest of his life doing nothing but giving Vanitas pleasure. For all the hardships he’d experienced throughout his life, it only seemed fair that he finally get a break like this. 

To hell with a new job, to hell with worrying about money or food or anything else ever again. He was now Vanitas’s personal fuckhole – that was the only thing that concerned him now. All he had to think about was how to best pleasure Vanitas. There existed nothing else. He didn’t need anything else. Vanitas…he was all he ever needed.


End file.
